


Moonlight

by Heline_Zhang



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Jack's TARDIS, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你拥有无限的生命，那么你总有一天会学会时间领主的一两样小把戏。比如长出自己的TARDIS，或者比如说看到他人的未来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reaper's Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451974) by [Abby_Ebon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon). 



 

> Few of us spend much time wondering why nature is the way it is.  
>  无人问天地变换，斗转星移，是为何故？  
>  Where the cosmos came from.  
>  宇宙又是源于何处  
>  Whether it was always there.  
>  它是否无始无终？  
>  If time will one day flow backward.  
>  时间能否愿意倒流？  
>  Or whether there are ultimate limits to what humans can know.  
>  我们的认知是否还会有局限？  
>  What is the smallest piece of matter.  
>  世间最渺小之物又是什么？  
>  Why we remember the past and not the future.  
>  滚滚长江，却只留有过去，不知未来  
>  And why there is a universe.  
>  浩淼宇宙，为何我们在此相遇
> 
> ——Rameses B  _Moonlight_

 

 

01

如果你拥有无限的生命，那么你总有一天会学会时间领主的一两样小把戏。比如长出自己的TARDIS，或者比如说看到他人的未来。

说是“看到”并不准确。因为Jack Harkness归根结底还是人类，不能像TARDIS那样的十二维生物“看到”时间。但是时间线上的异变，时空拼接的裂缝总是能在他意识边缘挑起一丝波动。

他几乎是以不礼貌的程度多看了Spock一会儿，直到Jim挑起眉来。

“我以为你见过很多瓦肯人。”企业号舰长说。

“当然，”Jack回答道，“Surak和我一起旅行过一段时间，很棒的家伙，很聪明。告诉你吧，没有什么比有瓦肯人在舰上更能让旅行无比迷人的了。”

“而且他和你一样漂亮。”他对Spock说。

“请原谅如果触犯了什么时间的禁忌，”Spock冷静地回答，“但是51世纪的瓦肯人已经像地球人一样注重外表了吗？”

“没有，”Jack说，“但有时候你们也会欣赏外貌，就像地球人有时也能用心灵感应。”

“会心灵感应的地球人，有意思。”Spock干巴巴地说。

 

02

“我仍然不赞成你放任一个时间旅行者在一艘联盟宪法级星舰上自由行动的做法，舰长。他的飞船，”Spock看了一眼明目张胆地站在舰桥中间，伪装成一个20世纪警用电话亭的时间机器，“可能对我们的曲速引擎造成影响，甚至扰动我们所在的时区……”

“哦闭嘴，”Jack从里面探出头来，“你知道TARDIS能听到你说话的吧。而且不要担心，她不会动你们宝贵的企业号的。”

“没关系，Spock。我认识她。”Jim说。

“那具体是什么意思？”Spock说。

“你认识？TARDIS可是非常罕见的。而且你也不可能看穿她的变色龙系统。”Jack说。

“不，我是说字面意义上的。我认识她，你的TARDIS。我进去过。”

“哦！”Jack将脸颊贴在TARDIS外壁上，听她快乐的嗡嗡的声音表示认出了Jim，叹了口气，“又是来自未来的老朋友？我恨不按顺序地遇到你们。”

“不，你没有。”Jim高兴地说。

 

03

Jim第三次遇到Jack的时候他给他讲了有关TARDIS的事情。那是一个非常、非常老的Jack，哪怕是以Jack的标准来衡量。他的头发都花白了，眼睛周边有了很多纹路。Jim完全无法判断他的年纪。他遇到过几百万岁的Jack，但他们看起来和这个Jack相比都年轻得不值一提。

“……变色龙系统可以让TARDIS在任何环境中完美伪装。古罗马广场的一尊雕塑，新新新……新纽约的情绪贴片小摊，甚至一颗石子、一滴水滴。”

“那为什么你的TARDIS总是长得像个电话亭？”Jim问。

Jack想了一会，“我忘了，”他说，“在我印象里她一直是这样的。那一定是好久之前了。我没法记住那么久的事情。”他若有所思地抚摸着TARDIS的墙壁，Jim感到她在他们意识深处温柔的存在。“我想她是借此来纪念某个人，也有可能是某个TARDIS也说不定。”

“但你说过她是宇宙里唯一一个。”

“你可不知道，”Jack说，“这是个很大的宇宙。很大的时间。”

这个Jack非常老，但是他快乐的方式像是那些生命极其短暂的生物一样。他们尾随着一颗彗星，躲避着边缘的矿石和冰块。他们追逐着那些普通的石块就像是在参与一场伟大的冒险。Jack让人感觉像是宇宙本身，时间线在他身上聚集又分散，留下一串固定点。有些生命因此而灭亡，有些生命因此而繁荣。有些让人难以想象的残忍，有些可怖到令人绝望，而有些是无可比拟的美丽。一个星球在一艘飞船上灭亡，纯粹能量形式的生物窃取他人的时间，被遗忘的故事从未发生过，恒星以记忆和情感为食。

Jim闭上眼睛。TARDIS（对于她自己来说）很年轻，好像怀有一种处变不惊的沉稳，但又非常尖锐。

“她感觉几乎像是一个……人类。”Jim说。

“我觉得那是因为她和我呆在一起太久了。”Jack笑说，“她还是一片珊瑚的时候就在我这里了。一个TARDIS珊瑚要长好几百万年呢。”

Jim想了想他第一次遇见TARDIS的时候，Jack和一个服饰独特，举止怪异的人一起出现，把他们从Tarsus IV的最后一次屠杀中救出来。现在想起来那个TARDIS似乎和Jack的稍微不同，更苍老一些，更激动不安，也更善良。

“我很遗憾你忘记了。”他说。

“没关系，我很快也会忘记你的”Jack耸耸肩，Jim知道对他来说“很快”意味着好几百年，“但我还会想起来的，如果有一天我们再次相遇的话。”

TARDIS停了下来，他们站在门口，看着彗星向太阳奔去，太阳风将冰块蒸发殆尽，金属灼烫发亮。

“你知道吗，月亮其实是一个蛋？”Jack说。

 

04

一星期之后TARDIS再一次在舰桥上出现。这次是一个身穿花呢外套打着领结，滑稽地卷着裤脚的人先从里面钻出来。

“哦你一定是Jame T. Kirk舰长，我读过你所有的故事，Data借给我的。他超好玩的，喜欢和爱因斯坦和牛顿玩扑克，请提醒我下一次和Albert去拜访他。”

“我是Jame T. Kirk舰长，”Jim站起来，“而你又是谁？”

“我是博士。我们在修理上次被打捞船的磁力爪损坏的防护立场，而TARDIS确实需要几个摩擦物理波形宏动外推器上的零件。Jack说你们可以提供帮助，虽然我非常怀疑这一点。你的故事确实非常引人入胜但企业号只是一艘初级曲速飞船……”

“注意礼貌！”Jack的声音从TARDIS里面传出来。

“好吧，”博士撅着嘴说，“你说呢，舰长？”

如果他们下一秒就不得不阻止一艘联盟星舰进入罗慕伦的地盘并且发起一场星际战争，而Jim完全忘记了抗议为什么博士和他上次见到的长着不同的脸，那一定也不是因为博士的原因。

 

05

在Jim的葬礼结束之后，Spock前所未有地去了Jim年轻时候最喜欢的联盟酒吧。无论如何，瓦肯人不会放任情感影响逻辑的，但是在接近七十年的分别后他怀念Jim那些无拘无束的笑声和追寻美丽事物的热情。

他没想到自己会在酒吧里见到Jack，而且还是一个浑身尖叫着痛苦的、无比年轻的Jack。

回想起来他们和Jack一起的许多次探险，从来没见过这样的Harkness上校。Jack总是满足的。他的怀念和悲哀都被时间洗去了棱角，已经不再自问自己是不是一个好人，也不再绝望地渴求某种肯定和回应。

“为什么我会在酒吧里看到一个漂亮的瓦肯人？”他走到Spock桌子边上坐下，略带调情意味地挑起嘴角微笑。如果是一百五十年之前，Spock一定感到非常冒犯。但他早已习惯Jack称他漂亮。有些事情是那么不合逻辑，却让人感到亲近和慰藉。就像Jack和他那timey-wimey的友情。

“为了纪念一位伟大的朋友。”他回答。

Jack的神情有些松动。“是的，伟大的朋友……”

Spock浅浅地聊了聊Jim。他知道Jack不会记得的。不是这个Jack，还没有学会如何度过他的漫长一生。

“说不定……”Jack突然说，好像是下定什么决心似的，“你还能见到你的朋友。”

“我以前确实抱有这种希望，但Picard舰长证实了Jim的死亡。”Spock说。

Jack凑到Spock耳边，像是要吐露什么秘密。“我是个时间旅行者！”他用气声说。

“而你的时间线有些怪异。”他坐回自己的座位，大大地微笑起来。

Spock一瞬间出了神，很多很多年前，他和Jack Harkness上校第一次见面的时候，那个永生者也曾那样长久地盯着他，露出这样的微笑，好像要在其中藏匿许多连时间领主也无法洞悉的秘密。

他数着自己的呼吸，感受自己正在衰老的心脏的跳动和血液在血管里流动的感觉。

“谢谢，”他最终说，他们曾经的奔跑，和独裁者、仿生人、外星环境的搏斗，他们见过的无数星系和生命，在他眼睛后面刺痛，“也许有一天你也会再见到你的朋友的。”

 

06

Jim无法入睡。Jack和博士把其他人送到他们亲属居住的殖民地。Jim却还不愿回到爱荷华去。Jack让博士把他留在TARDIS上。偶尔Jim困到睡过去的时候她会帮他屏蔽噩梦，但大部分时候饥饿、鲜血和尖叫的记忆还太鲜活。

“睡不着？”Jack靠在他门口问，手里握着两杯茶。

Jim坐起来。他的眼球干涩而疼痛，脑袋好像被敲成碎片，又粗劣地粘合起来。Jack给他一杯茶。

“我发现英国人的这个习惯十分有效，”他说，“茶是好东西。以前我到英国号上去，他们整个国家都变成星鲸驮着的大飞船了，还是喜欢喝茶。”

“我还是宁愿喝咖啡。”Jim揉着额角，Jack意味不明地笑了笑。

“来看星星。”Jack说，把他拉到TARDIS盒子上面。她在黑暗中漫无目的地漂浮着，用重力场和生命支持系统保护着他们。恒星在遥远的地方燃烧着蓝白色的火焰。

“那是不是很疼？”Jim问。

“什么？”

“死。”

Jack想了想，“有一些是疼的，有一些并不疼，”他犹豫了一下，叹了口气，“其实被枪杀和饿死相比还是好多了，”Jim握了握拳，“而且活过来总是更疼一些。”

Jim一时说不出话来。“那你为什么还要救我们？”最后他问。

Jack没有回答他的问题。“我和你差不多年纪的时候也在战争中幸存”他说，“我幸存了，然后一次又一次幸存，目睹其他人在我眼前死去。这没关系的，”他看向Jim的双眼，那将成为联盟舰队最广阔、最无所畏惧、最坚定不移的一双眼睛还不曾见过属于他的飞船、同伴和人生，还不曾见过无数的疾病和孤独和死亡，还没有一次又一次幸存，“成为一个幸存者。”

“而你，James T. Kirk。还有一个宇宙等着你去看。那将会非常有趣的。”

 


End file.
